It Doesn't Matter Anymore
by Locke Watcher
Summary: Former story of SandsO, been mine for a few months. Chapter 3 loaded. DEATH OF A CHARACTER! GUESS WHO!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the original idea for this fiction. The first chapter of this fiction is "It Doesn't Matter" by SandsO. SandsO has let me use his one-shot fiction for a story line. If you wish to read the first chapter, then click on my bio, select Favorite Authors, click on SandsO, and then click on the said fiction (simple, huh:(). Sorry SandsO, but I do not know, at the current time, how to hyperlink your fiction and mine side of it. Later: Find out how (I think) It Doesn't Matter  
  
Warning: This story is a Takumi with some major gender problems, so there is yaoi, yuri, D(M/F)/D(M/F), straght, crossbreeding, and what ever I decide to put in it. And if you are expecting this to be a lemon, do not look here (maybe at AdultFanFiction.net, if I decide to write a lemon part of this fiction).  
  
Locke: So, Yami is this enough warnings?  
  
Yami (a friend and proofreader for Locke): More than most normal writers, but for all of your fiction, you went a bit light.  
  
Locke: You mean I stopped writing a paragraph or two of warnings?  
  
Yami: Yes, and it is about time too!  
  
Locke: So, without further ado, on with the fiction.  
  
A/N: This is a prologue of what I hope to be a five chapter long series, including the prologue.  
  
Yami: You had to add, that didn't you?  
  
Locke: Yeah, I did.  
  
It Doesn't Matter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Prologue  
  
It has been three years sense Zoe and I have been going out and screwing each other, if we had the money for a room in a local Love Hotel. Things have been. normal for once in my life since then. I mean, for over a few months my friends and I were hunted down in the Digital World, then after that when we went there for a little vacation we found a sex-changing spring. This is stuff that would never happen to say, Creed or some other popular music bands (Yami: Are you sure about that? Locke: You are worse than SandsO in his most popular fiction, " Twisted Digimon Theatre". Yami: NO ADS FOR OTHER FICTIONS!).  
Oh, yes. The water of The Spring of Sex-Changing. A spring that I thank daily for changing Zoe's sex for a few hours, before she made love to me with her member. Just remembering that one night still makes me smile and blush. That one night that evolved into a steady relationship that has lasted for the past three years. I have almost wished to see that water in a bottle here in the Real World everyday. Almost..  
"Hey, Tak! Are you going to fulfill that dare or not?"  
"Yea, Kouji. I will." I said with a sign. The night before all of the Digidestined had played Truth or Dare. At the end, I was dared to give J.P. a flower.  
You may be wondering what sort of dare is that. Well, the thing is that. Juri never changed back to being a male. Now he/she is a bitter young teen that fights anybody that so much as looks at his female body, not that people want to look at her. People look at. hell, I can never decide to call J.P J.P., Juri, he, she, he/she, or she/he. Let me try that thought again. People look at her body on natural instinct. The eyes of people just wander over to her body, because of what he wears and his physical appearance. She has B-cup breasts that a lot of teenage girls look at in envy; she works out everyday, giving her a muscular body; her former fat is still there, giving her muscles a fake look; and her face.. I have shuddered at the sight of some truly gruesome looking Digimon, but her face makes Renamon's beast form look like a beauty model. Her face is a ugly mixing of her old male face with some female characteristics and than marred with the numerous scars from her finger nails trying to pull off her face to reveal his normal male face and scars from all of her fights. If you still have not figured it out, Juri has never accepted her seeming permanent transformation.  
And here I am, fifth-teen years old, wearing my hair like Joe from Digimon 02, lean, long legged, and wearing a black hooded sweatshirt over a white T shirt and blue jeans, no longer wearing the goggles. Here I am walking to Juri's house on a dare that Juri has no idea of, because she fell asleep halfway though the game. Here I am holding a daisy in my leather gloved-hand. Here I am walking up the steps to Jeri's house just two days after the dare was made (Yami: Here I am about to vomit at all of these 'here I ams.' Locke: Barf bucket is to your right and three miles away that direction. Yami: Smart ass!).  
"Hey, Takuya! What are you doing here, ya faggot?" This was yelled by a male/female voice that has been hardened over time, the owner of the voice was none other than Juri (Yami: Okay, in season three, Juri was a sweet girl that barely ever yelled and here you have Juri as a type of tranny. Locke: That is Transsexual and I just used the first name that would go with J.P. Yami: I can think of a few. Locke: No thanks. I dare not to open that door.).  
"Hello Juri." I said as neutrality as possible. "I have come here on a dare from Tommy (Yami: TOMMY! Locke: LEAVE THAT ALONE!). The dare was to give you a daisy, so here it is," I presented Juri with the flower. "And now that we have no more business, I shall go."  
"Wait. Before you go, I have one question for you."  
I looked at Juri by turning my head and said, "If you must ask me a question, then ask."  
Juri turned her head to face mine, "When you are with Zoe, what do you feel?"  
I blinked my eyes a few times and asked, "What do you mean with Zoe?"  
Juri got mad at that, but she said, "When you sleep with her. What do you feel?"  
I blinked again, "What do I feel? I feel love for her and I feel her love for me. Why?"  
"I think you should know 'why.' I hope for your future that both your and her love is true." With that Juri opened her house's door, entered, closed the door, and locked it.  
What does he mean? I mean what does she mean? Of course our love is true. But why did she say 'I hope.' This is making no sense. Wait a minute! Did Juri fuck my girlfriend/lover/future wife!?! I have to talk to Zoe NOW!  
With that I took off running to Zoe's, not knowing that Tommy was watching the entire thing.  
  
Locke: That is chapter 2 of seven of "It Doesn't Matter." (I included SandsO original fiction to the tally)  
  
Yami: I thought you said this was going to be a five chapter series?  
  
Locke: I changed my mind. The plan for the next chapter will take a while to plan and write, but well worth the trouble of adding one more chapter to the plan.  
  
Yami: If you say so. But if you add more chapters than planned than I'm getting some help!  
  
Locke: SandsO or someone else?  
  
Yami: John.  
  
Locke 0.0; : You are kidding me right? This cannot be the John I know? I mean this Jo..  
  
Yami -_-; : Wrong John. This John is one of your friends, not one of those idiot Johns that punch you for no reason.  
  
Locke: Please avoid nearly giving me a heart attack next time.  
  
Yami: I'll think about that.  
  
Locke: So dear reader, what do you think about my fiction? I with take all forms of reviews, ranging from a flamer to praise.  
  
Yami: If someone praises you, than that person needs to get his or her eyes checked.  
  
Locke: Pest that I happen to need.  
  
Yami: Someone has to be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the original idea for this fiction. The first chapter of this fiction is "It Doesn't Matter" by SandsO. SandsO has let me use his one-shot fiction for a story line. If you wish to read the first chapter, then click on my bio, select Favorite Authors, click on SandsO, and then click on the said fiction (simple, huh:().  
  
Warning: This story is a Takumi with some major gender problems, so there is yaoi, yuri, D(M/F)/D(M/F), straight, crossbreeding, and what ever I decide to put in it. And if you are expecting this to be a lemon, do not look here (maybe at AdultFanFiction.net, if I decide to write a lemon part of this fiction).  
  
Locke: Well with some time on my hands, it is time to write the next chapter of "It Doesn't Matter" series.  
  
John: Time on your hands? Locke, if you plan to write the chapter now, than you must finish it before you lose your idea for it!  
  
Yami: I agree with John. You tend to leave things unfinished, when you take a day or two break.  
  
Locke: To the readers, I would like to introduce two of my friends and proofreaders. First off is Yami.  
  
Yami: Hello all. I am here to make sure that Locke doesn't make a number of bonehead mistakes.  
  
Locke: No Comment. And last, but most likely at least, John.  
  
John: Hi. I mostly correct Yami's mistakes.  
  
Yami: A very hard job.  
  
Locke: Before this becomes a brawl for the title of 'Best Proofreader I Have,' lets get on with the chapter. And no last words here Yami. and John! *************************************************************************  
  
It Doesn't Matter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shadow of Time  
  
(Point of view is that of ???????????? and I cannot keep it that way for long, so sorry) (Yami: Who in Digimon 4th season had a name that long, be it a human or Digimon? John: Place your bets here. Locke: Nice try, I bet on ????????????. Yami and John: Crap, he did not fall for it.)  
I stood in Takuya's room looking around. I needed to talk to him, but he was nowhere to be found. So, I stayed in his room waiting on a chair that had a strange stain on it, but on closer examination it appeared to be multiple stains of the same thing. 'Most likely food or drink,' I thought. So here I have waited, according to the alarm clock, two hours. Two boring hours. Two boring hours that made school look like a good waste of time, but being spring vacation, there was no school in this district.  
With my eyes I looked around for something to do, never moving my body from the chair in its current position, that if I had to fight someone, the chair would be the first thing moved. After a couple of minutes, I found something that might whittle away the time. I found Takuya's poorly hidden journal (John: And logic seems to imply that Unknown will read the said journal and infringe personal secrets and trusts that Takuya has. Yami: We are talking about the same Takuya, right? I mean this guy openly told his friends that he was bisexual and had a crush on two of them, one of which returned the feelings and has been his girlfriend for the last three years. What secrets does this guy have? John: That he is not bisexual. Locke: A far-fetched idea, John. A lot of authors make their Takuya's homosexual or bisexual, this one is bisexual and I am keeping him that way. Yami: O.O What the. Locke: -_-; Not that way, you pervert.). Should I or should I not read that journal? That is the question. To read it would mean I might learn something about this guy that I do not already know. To not read would mean that I wait for him to tell me at the right time.  
'Well, speculating about what is inside does no good. I'll read the journal's last entry just to see what is on Takuya's mind (John: I was right! Yami: Very good. Now, guess the identity of this creep. John: After looking at Locke's face, not a chance in this lifetime will I guess, at this point in time. Locke: Good idea.).' With that I grabbed and opened the book to the last page, only to find that the last half of the book unused. In fact it was only three pages that were used in a script that I could not read!  
'What could be this script? I have studied over thirty different languages and none of the different script was hard to understand and read, but this one. This one script is a character-based writing system I have never seen before. So how did Takuya find or make this writing?' I wondered.  
I ripped out a few pages of paper out of a heavily used three-ring binder and started looking for the most commonly used character to start the deciphering.  
(Three to five hours later)  
"FINALLY!" I exclaimed, after what felt like an entire day of school had just ended. (John: I take it that Locke never did like school or the school he went to. Yami: Yep, Locke hated his high school and most of its denizens. Locke: This is not the place to discuss what and whom I hate. So, please be so kind as to DROP is subject, NOW! John: After two to three weeks of not writing this chapter, I will not drop this.. [Locke kicked his proofreader in the shin with his steel-toed shoe] OOUUCCHH!!! Yami: That is it? That is the best you can say as to an exclamation of pain? If so, then you need to start hanging out with those kids down the hall when they start to swing that baseball bat around. Locke, pissed: That is it! I am ending this NOW!) "Now it is time to exactly read what Takuya wrote." After three rereads that sparked major disbelieve, ???????????? back or face faulted in complete disbelieve.  
"Does this kid even know who or what Zoe has screwed in the past month?! If he does and he still loves her then I can understand this. But if he does not know, then he deserves to know!" With that ???????????? got up and left the room and house to find Takuya. Leaving the translation besides the original writing. The writing states quite clearly Takuya's intent of proposal of undying love and trust. Takuya plans to ask Zoe to marry him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
(Yami: I wonder if the scene breaker will show up at FF.net? John: That is all you can wonder about? Whom ever this ???????????? person be just found out that Takuya plans to ask Zoe to marry him! How can you not be.. Wait, Lock put up a scene break? Does that mean that Locke plans to tell Takuya about his love's love life? Locke: I would say sex life, but than again that term is just a term that means different things to different people. As to you query John, just wait. And Yami, I wonder that myself. [John palms his fore head in aggravation])  
  
Takuya has been running for the past two hours looking for Zoe. He needed the truth! (John: You need the truth? You can no. Locke: DO NOT COMPLETE THAT! [John shrinks back away from the computer and his chair]) 'Was what that Tran said is true? That he/she screwed his beloved? No, I cannot believe that for a minute! If I start to believe in that lie, than I just wasted my life at a failed chance of true love! I must find her NOW!' With that he somehow managed to digivolve into his Beast spirit of Burning Greymon and took off into the air and at the same time scaring everyone in a two-mile radius.  
'Wherever you are Zoe, I will find you! And if I find you in the arms of another man or mon, pity that poor soul!'  
???????????? stood, stunned, in the middle of the street that a Burning Greymon has just appeared. 'He digivolved to find her, I just know it! But what happened to his eyes, when he finished his digivolving he had blue eyes, but when he took off he had red eyes? I have a bad feeling about this. I might need the help of the others to aid me in this.' With that ???????????? headed to a phone and started to gather his friends and allies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Locke: Okay, that was shorter than planned. But I finished it! Yami: A major goal turned into a minor goal. You always seem to do that. Locke: Yeah, I do. [Looks around] Where in the name of the Founder did John disappear to? Yami: No clue. Anything you want to add before you send this to FF.net. Locke: The next chapter will include a timeline and cheater sheet for those that have no clue of what is going on here. And the next chapter will have Zoe as the main character with her point of view of things of the past. seven hours. Yami: Seven hours have past since the day started. We now have two star- crossed lovers, one sulking Transsexual, an unknown person or Digimon with friends and allies, and what does Tommy have to do in this fiction. All questions and more will be asked and solved in the next chapter of "It Doesn't Matter"! Locke: You had to type that, didn't you? Yami: Yep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You should all know my disclaimer by now. No point in typing it up again.  
  
Yami: Time to work on the next installment of "It Doesn't Matter."  
  
John: Hey Locke, didn't you have the title of this fiction bolded or underlined before?  
  
Locke: Does it matter?  
  
John: No. I was just curious.  
  
Locke: Curiosity killed the cat and gave me a major headache, so leave minor mistakes alone.  
  
Yami [shaking his head]: Writing with both a headache and some writer's block, bad ideas and fictions come out of that mix.  
  
Locke: Okay, dropping that subject NOW! This fiction will center on Izumi/Zoe's day so far and beyond. Grab some popcorn or whatever you eat when reading and enjoy or be muddled by my latest chapter.  
  
It Doesn't Matter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Day in the Life of Zoe  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"RRRIIINNGGG RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG RRRRIIII.....," the alarm went off and died a painfully slow death at the hands of Zoe. It is about 6 o'clock on Saturday morning when her newest alarm died. Zoe is not a morning person, her morning self is even worse on the weekends. Zoe slowly woke herself up and threw off the blanket that someone must have placed on her. 'It must have been Juri that placed this blanket on me,' thought Zoe. 'He/she was the only other person in my home last night.' She then got off her bed and started to walk to her door when she realized, "OH GOD! I SLEPT WITH THAT TRAN, JURI!!!" (John: She just now realized that! And she slept with IT the night before Takuya completed that damn dare! Locke, how could you do this to Zoe! Locke and Yami, yelling together: YOU JUST NOW FIGURED THAT OUT!!!)  
"OH NO! WHAT DID I DO! (Yami: You did Transsexual J.P.) Oh god, what and why did I fuck that fat, drooling, heavily endowed in both fields transsexual? Oh, wait," smiling, "I just answered my own question. Juri might be a bastard of two incested bastards, but he has a bigger cock than my Tak." With that said and out of the way, she got herself ready for the day. She decided to wear a deep purple t-shirt with a light purple vest and skirt without bra or panties. The only problem she had with the skirt was that it reached her knees and hid her womanhood from all that want to see it. 'Damn! I should have done some laundry before I left for that club. No matter, I guess I'll dress like any non-cock teasing slut today.' And with that, she left her house with nothing to do or do. (John: Purple seems like her favorite color, I wonder why. Locke: And I wonder why you did not just say something of a cruel sexual nature. John: The joke is just too receptive to all cumings! Yami: Ack! Bad pun and bad joke!) **************************************************************************** **  
  
(Note: I had this typed up before my two proof readers decided to leave me and before I had to deal with some constant crashes. And also, to save some of my time and yours, I have shortened the chapter. And now on with the fiction and the insanity!)  
  
Zoe slowly walked around her favorite mall shop, her favorite adult mall shop, looking for some new toy or something to enhance her pleasure in bed. She already had a number of fake cocks and twats, but she was in the mood for something new. And she had no idea of what she was looking for. 'Lets see, there is a doll over there, a massive selection of fake dicks and other organs, some massive toys, mags, books, and viedoes. And shit, none of them interest me! SHIT, FUCK, AND WHAT EVER ELSE I MISSED!'  
After ten minutes of looking over some videos, Zoe noticed that a brown haired girl with a flat chest and undeveloped curves was looking at her with a vacant look. 'Oh joy. Another lesbian has spotted me. But then again, I am in the lesbian video selection. I wonder if she want an one-night stand?'  
Zoe's thoughts were interrupted when the girl came forward and asked, "Do you care to have a three-some with me and my boyfriend?"  
Zoe, not acting shocked, said, "Sure! I need some release soon anyway. But first, what is your name and the name of you boyfriend?"  
"My name is Juri and my boyfriend's is Takato."  
'MMmmm, two Juri's in less than 12 hours and three Takato's. Must be my lucky day!' "Okay, and how many times can you and your boyfriend cum?"  
"Depends on the environment and how long we go at it. Does this answer all of your questions?"  
"One last one. Are you bi, or do just want to spice up your bed action a bit?"  
"Bi. And I hope you like anal action, because me and Takato love to give anal."  
With an eyebrow raised, Zoe said, "Let's go!" **************************************************************************** **  
  
'Where is she? Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?!?!' These thoughts are the only thoughts that crossed Burning Greymon's mind. His obsession with finding out the truth was turning him insane and viral. But, because of his thoughts, he never noticed that a number of snowballs were thrown in his path.  
After Burning Greymon recovered his senses from his thoughts, he searched for his attacker. But instead, his eyes found a love motel room that was occupied by three teens, and one of them looked familiar. The massive Digimon slowly dropped to the ground to get a better view and once he landed, he saw who the familiar person is. It was Zoe, having a fist up her ass and a cock up vagina and enjoying the fucking. Burning Greymon stared at this for a minute before he took off and started to look for Zoe's favorite stores and place to go. Burning Greymon went on warpath to destroy all that Zoe liked and loved, ending with himself, if she still loved him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
A mile away from the motel, a brown haired teen of 16 was leaning on a lightpost in front of his crush's favorite (you decide) store, waiting there to ask her out. Then, out of the sky, Burning Greymon appeared and launched a Pryo Tornado at the store. The kid then screamed, "KKAARRRIII!" Kari was killed with seven other shoppers. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Locke: Well, that ends this chapter.  
  
Davis: DID YOU HAVE TO KILL KARI!  
  
Locke: For a number of reason, yes. The number one reason is because I think that the DD of Light is a bitch, a bigger bitch than my Izumi, based on the number of Takari fiction.  
  
Davis: So, give her to me than!  
  
Locke: Gladly. Here is her body. (And with that I throw Kari's body at Davis and leave the necrophilia scene as fast as Taichi playing a game of soccer) 


End file.
